


Right for You

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just wanted to write them being domestic and adorable, M/M, Short & Sweet, TAKE HEED OF THE RATING. THE STORY BEGINS RIGHT WITH THE SEX, cute enough to make you want to die don't say I didn't warn you, funny sex, if they can't make you laugh - DUMP THEM, klance, my first story for this fandom and it's rated E...is anyone even surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: Life with Lance was lovely. And by lovely, Keith meant it with all the cliché, corny shit that he didn't usually care about, but Lance somehow made it matter. Like doves and lilies, or kisses from a cat.  He liked the way Lance sang to him when he thought Keith was asleep, or the way Lance would squeeze his hand, like he was making sure Keith was still there. Lance made his life softer and slow, like velvet - the soft V in the middle and the way Lance's tongue curled up in the long, lingering L after it. Keith cherished it all.





	Right for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).



> Dedicated to [Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/) because he's one of the main reasons I ship klance so much. This story was inspired by the song _[Adorn - Miguel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dM5QYdTo08)_ and the unstoppable need to have Keith and Lance being cute, but not being able to find anything new until I remembered, _wait. I can write it myself._

Lance pounds into him, relentless. It’s quick and it’s rough but it’s what Keith loves. Tender moments with Lance were always nice, too – but sometimes this is what Keith craved. What he needed. His back arches right off of the bed, fingers scrambling underneath him to grip the sheets, trying to ground himself. He lost the ability to think coherently nearly five minutes ago. All Keith knew was the rush of heat, a bottomless pit of pleasure, and that he was swiftly approaching his climax.

“Fuck, fuck— _Lance!”_ He cries, hips bucking slightly to change the angle and— _oh!_ “There – wait—” He hears Lance grunt from somewhere above him, the only form of acknowledgement that he would get that Lance had heard him. Keith loved the noise; deep and stuck in the back of Lance’s throat like he was trying to pinch his vocal chords together. It was the tell-tale sign that he was also dangerously close, but he keeps going anyway, not missing a beat as he snapped his hips.

His arms scoop under Keith’s thighs, lifting his legs high. Lance has to lean over a little to keep the proper angle, but Keith doesn’t care. Not when he’s panting and crying and the pressure is close to bursting—

_PFFFFFTHB._

Keith shrieks in surprised laughter as he jerks away from Lance’s lips, which had suddenly been pressed against his side, near the bottom of his rib cage. Lance holds fast, yanks Keith back up nice and close so he can blow yet another loud raspberry into the ticklish part of his stomach.

“St-stop! Ah! You asshole—!” Keith squirms and giggles despite his very real annoyance, trying to get away. Lance is laughing too - Keith can feel it in the way he shakes, the sound vibrating through him. It makes his next assault ineffective and Keith tries to twist his body back. When he moves, he feels Lance’s dick, still hard inside him, brush right against that one particular spot and with wide eyes, Keith comes between them with a throaty gasp, face frozen in a strange mixture of climax and laughter.

“Wait, wait, wait—” Lance begins, but the squeezing around him turns into his undoing as well. He bites his lip to stop the moan trying to escape, digs his hands into the stiff muscle of Keith’s thigh as he comes too, pressing against Keith hard.

“That’s what you get…” Keith pants, body twitching with remnants of laughter and pleasure. Lance finally releases his grip and collapses down onto the bed next to him. Keith can hear Lance chuckling. It turns into full-blown laughter when he turns his head toward Keith.

“What?!” Keith demands, defensive. Lance cackles harder, tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

“I just…I can’t believe you came from me blowing a—a fucking—” He breaks off, amusement interrupting him and he curls up, holding his stomach. “I wish I had a picture…of your _face!”_ Keith blushes and huffs, stares at the ceiling with a bit of a pout. Finally, Lance calms down and presses his nose into Keith’s neck. “Ahhh…fucking hell, Keith. I love you.”

Keith rolls his head away, trying to hide his stupid grin. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to hearing Lance say that. Even now, it makes his heart flutter like it did the first time. “Yeah, I know.” He manages to say, avoiding Lance’s eyes even as the other leaned over his body. “I love you, too.”

Lance’s hand comes over and cradles Keith’s cheek, pulling his face back over so he can kiss him. Keith can feel Lance’s smile pressing against his lips and it makes him smile, too. Lance kisses him slowly, really gentle, mouth parting Keith’s so their tongues can touch. Keith feels his heart jack-hammer in his chest as Lance’s thumb brushes against his cheek affectionately.

“Marry me.”

Keith opens his eyes, mouth still pursed from the kiss.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Lance says simply, moving his hand away and Keith’s heart jolts in panic for a moment because— _shit,_ did he already mess it up? But, no…Lance is still smiling as he gets out of the bed. Keith sits up in confusion and he watches Lance go to the corner of the room, digging in his dresser drawer. Keith can’t see what he holds in his hand, but he can give a good guess.

“Oh, my God?” Keith says as Lance comes back and takes a knee in front of him. He opens the box and inside there’s a simple black and silver band.

“Keith Red Paladin Kogane—” Lance begins in such a loud, pompous tone that Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. “Never in my life did I think it would ever, ever come to this—”

_“Lance.”_

“—But I do indeed love you. You make me the happiest guy in the world, even when you look like you want to kill me - like you do right now in this exact moment.” He grins as Keith groans, but something about his look grew very serious as he continued; “You're right for me, and I think I'm right for you. We somehow conflict and balance each other out at the same time and if I could make you even a _fraction_ as happy as I am, I would consider it a success. If I could do it by your side not only as a rival, friend, and partner, but as a husband…well, that would be the greatest honor I could ever have.”

For once, Keith is just speechless. He stares dumbfounded at Lance, kneeling naked as the day he was born on one knee before him, holding an engagement ring, with hair messed up from sex and skin still sweaty.

And he laughs.

The ridiculousness of the situation hits him in full force, and he laughs, doubling over himself with it at first and then tossing his head back and howling. Lance doesn’t seem affected; he just stays on the ground where he is, waiting more patiently than Keith has ever seen him. He still has the ring held up to him when Keith finally gets himself back together, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his eyes.

“You’re serious.” Keith says and almost bursts into laughter again. “Fuck, Lance. Yes. Yeah – I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you, you big stupid idiot.”

Lance jumps up in glee, falling against Keith in the bed, gathering him up in his arms as they both land against the mattress. He kisses Keith repeatedly, quickly, like this is him signing a contract and he doesn’t want Keith to change his mind. But Keith knows there’s no chance of that – not now, not ever.

Lance finally withdraws his mouth, eyes beaming bright. Keith subtly glances from him to the floor, where Lance had dropped the ring in his excitement. “Oh, right.” He says, reaching down to grab it. He pulls the ring from the boxes hold and slips it onto Keith’s finger and that’s it: it’s official. They’re engaged.

“How did you know my finger size?” Keith wonders, holding his splayed out hand up to the light.

“I measured it in your sleep.”

Huh. Keith wanted to know how long ago that was, but he figures maybe it’s better if he didn’t know. Instead, he takes Lance’s face in his hands and kisses him again. It’s weird being so aware of the strip of his finger where the hard metal digs into his skin, but he likes it. He knows Lance does, with the way he was grinning into the kiss.

“This is weird,” Keith admits once they pull away. Not to mention dangerous: they were still Paladins of Voltron. Still Defenders of the Universe. What if the day came where an enemy used them against each other? Or if one of them got hurt? Keith didn’t think he’d be able to keep himself collected and continue to lead the team if Lance got hurt – or worse. How would their feelings for each other affect their teamwork? Keith had the same questions when they first started dating, so it really was no surprise that he was having them again now, when things were so serious.

“It is weird,” Lance agrees, and the look on his face tells Keith that he too was thinking of the dangers. “But I’m willing to try. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side.” He lifts Keith’s hand to his mouth, kissing the new ring. “Even if that means keeping this a secret.”

“I don’t want it to be a secret.” Keith says quickly.

He knows he’s not exactly the marrying type, not really... He knows Lance values family and love, and while Keith liked those things, he would always do his duty, too - he would always pick up his sword when he was called. He was scared of what the future could bring, but he was _happy._ For most of his life, Keith had wanted to matter. Had wanted to live up to his father's name and make a difference. Lance was home to Keith, and he wouldn't give that up. And if they both were happy and would do what it takes to make their relationship succeed…that had to mean something, right?

“It’s not a secret.” Keith repeated, turning his hands over so their fingers could grasp. “I’m never going to let anyone take you away from me, Lance. No matter what.”

“I know. That’s why it’s so scary.” Lance said, grinning. “Can you imagine how mad you’d be if someone tried to get me? You’re my knight in shining lion.” Keith smiled at that and leaned in closer, pressing his mouth to Lance’s cheek softly.

That’s all he needed; the assurance that they’d take on everything together. Possible consequences or obstacles be damned – Keith wanted to marry Lance. He loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> _Scream with me about stuff on[tumblr](http://principalcellist.tumblr.com/)!_


End file.
